


The Same Direction

by KaterineBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous but hopeful, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Linear Narrative, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, References to Fourth Year, Songfic, Up - Olly Murs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack/pseuds/KaterineBlack
Summary: The war had separated them and then their own mistakes moved them further apart but maybe they could come together again.





	The Same Direction

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter (sadly) nor do I own the song Up by Olly Murs

_I drew a broken heart  
Right on your window pane_

Draco watched as Harry opened the letter that had been delivered by his new owl. She was pitch black with white markings almost the opposite of Hedwig He didn’t know what the owl was called, but earlier that day when he had been about to give the letter to one of the Hogwarts owls, she seemed to know it was for Harry and was very insistent that she be the one to deliver it.. He watched Harry glance at the letter before quickly folding it up and putting it in his pocket. Draco was not sure what he had expected Harry to do but he had to leave to get the materials for his class before Harry left.

_Waited for your reply  
Here in the pouring rain_

He didn’t feel comfortable returning to the eighth year dorms while he waited for Harry’s reaction to his letter, so he decided to go for a walk around the Black Lake until the rest of the year was likely to be asleep. As he reached the point around the lake that was the furthest from the castle the dark clouds that had been threatening to break all day let down a heavy downpour. He cast tempus and saw that it was still too early to avoid his classmates. He took shelter beneath a large tree and cast warming charms around himself.  
Draco watched as Harry’s owl flew out of the owlery and winged its way towards him, he had not expected such a fast response...

_Just breathe against the glass_  
_Leave me some kind of sign_  
_I know the hurt won't pass, yeah_  
_Just tell me it's not the end of the line_

The party was loud and crowded, and he didn’t want to be there, but he needed to be. He was barely trusted, only seen for the mark on his arm and not all the lives he had saved by spying on the Death Eaters. There had been so much going on after the fall of the Dark Lord that he had not had time to truly talk to anyone for more than a few minutes. There were all the court hearings and funerals as well as the multitude of parties celebrating the end of the fear and that had been hanging over the country for the last year. As he made his way around the room to the food table he kept his head down and stuck to the wall, he did not want to see anyone. He looked up as he reached the table and stopped. 

_I never meant to break your heart_  
_And I won't let this plane go down_  
_I never meant to make you cry_  
_I'll do what it takes to make this fly_

Harry watched as Draco left the great hall, there were so many mistakes and misunderstandings between them, he didn’t know whether they could get back to where they had been before he had gone on the run and Draco had joined Voldy's men. He knew that he should have made time for the two of them to talk and reconnect once the battle had ended, but he was rushed off to be checked over in the hospital wing and then sent straight to sleep. When he woke up there had been so many people vying for his time that he had not been able to even send a letter. And then the party happened.

_You gotta hold on_  
_Hold on to what you're feeling_  
_That feeling is the best thing_  
_The best thing alright_

They hadn’t been openly together before the war, Draco had found Harry while he was hiding from everyone. They had all shunned him after his name was called but come running back to fawn over him after the first task had ended. It had just gotten too much, the ping-pong attitude the wizarding world had towards him. He just wanted someone who would be consistent and wouldn’t turn on him for the slightest reasons. Ron would stop talking to him whenever he felt that Harry was benefitting from his fame, but he never thought of the price that Harry paid for them. Hermione was torn between the two of them and was likely to trust authority figures even when there was evidence to the contrary. For her, if it was in a book, it was true, and teachers could do no wrong.

_I'm gonna place my bet on us_  
_I know this love is heading in the same direction_  
_And that's up_

Draco hadn’t expected to find Harry hiding in the bathroom, but it was almost unsurprising, the insult had been on the tip of his tongue when he saw how dishevelled Harry looked. He had clearly been crying, and he looked like a drowned kitten. Instead of an insult what had ended up coming out of his mouth was comforting. They spent hours on the floor of the out of the way bathroom just talking about anything and everything to keep Harry’s mind off the tournament. After that evening they continued to meet up in secret, neither of them telling any of their friends. As years went by their discussions became more serious, and an attraction grew between them until during their sixth year after one of the lessons that Harry was having with the headmaster Draco kissed him.

_You drew a question mark  
But you know what I want_

As he read the letter, Draco tried to balance the explanations and questions in it with what he knew of Harry and of the events that had led up to their fight. What he saw at the party. That person hanging off his arm had been the worst feeling. He thought they might be able to be openly together now that the war was over, but there didn't seem to be any hope of it now. So he left, he went back to the manor and just broke down. The reason for him to fight through the whole war was that they would be able to be together when it finished. He had believed blindly in the promise they had made to each other with their eyes and their hearts but hadn't spoken. In all that time they hadn't even exchanged letters, but Draco had still foolishly trusted what he had felt for Harry.

_I wanna turn the clock, yeah  
Right back to where it was_

When they returned for their eighth year, Draco had gone to the bathroom where they had first started talking every evening hoping that Harry would join him but he always waited there alone. Harry didn't even seem to want to look at him let alone resume their relationship. Draco could almost understand deciding to end the relationship, but he needed to hear it. He wanted to know that they were over, not just falling into silence.

_So let's a build a bridge yeah_  
_From your side to mine_  
_I'll be the one to cross over_  
_Just tell me it's not the end of the line_

When he finished reading the letter he finally started moving back towards the castle, he didn't know what he was going to do about it, but it was a relief to let himself feel some of the hurt that he had been hiding. As he approached the front doors, he decided he would send another letter to Harry and try to get him to agree to meet with him so that at least he could understand what was happening one way or another.

_I never meant to break your heart_  
_And I won't let this plane go down_  
_I never meant to make you cry_  
_I'll do what it takes to make this fly_

Harry watched from his window as Draco made his way back into the castle, he didn't know how to fix their relationship, he didn't really know how it had broken. Neither of them had managed to speak to the other. Harry had assumed that since he hadn't sent him a letter or tried to floo call him that Draco had gotten over him in the year Harry had been on the run. So he hadn't reached out either and when the party happened he had gotten completely drunk and didn't even notice Draco staring at the random woman who was trying to get into the Saviour's pants until he had already begun to turn to leave, by the time he had managed to extricate himself from her Draco had vanished.

_Oh, you gotta hold on_  
_Hold on to what you're feeling_  
_That feeling is the best thing_  
_The best thing alright_  
_I'm gonna place my bet on us_  
_I know this love is heading in the same direction_  
_And that's up_

Once they were back at Hogwarts Harry didn't know how to approach Draco, there was just so much that hadn't been said since they had been parted during the war. Even now, everyone was still trying to get a piece of him, all of them trying to be seen close to the Man-Who-Conquered, the most famous man in wizarding Britain and to top it off, now he was of age he was the most eligible bachelors as well. He missed the closeness he had had with Draco before everything happened, even then he had been building up to asking Draco if they could start telling their friends about their relationship rather than hiding in forgotten rooms and corridors but then the war happened, and they fell apart, reading Draco’s letter had given him hope that maybe they could fix what was broken and move forward together.

_Love, I know we could climb back to where we were then_  
_Feel it here in my heart_  
_Put my heart in your hand_  
_Well I hope and I pray that you do understand_  
_If you did, all you have to say is_

Draco looked at his letter before he sent it. This was a step towards healing no matter which way their relationship fell.

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Harry opened the letter and saw it consisted of two words and a time, he recognised the handwriting as Draco’s

_I'm waiting for you_

Draco watched as the door to the room opened, he knew they would have a long way to go if they wanted to get back the closeness in their relationship that they had had before, but this was hopefully the first step.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my lovely Beta KristinaBird who helped with the flow of the sections  
> This is also going to be posted on my Tumblr katerinehathshblack  
> This was written as a celebration of having (almost) 100 followers on Tumblr so come say hi if you want


End file.
